In today's world, it is necessary to provide a load supporting device either for the moving of material or apparatus onto or from a job site or for providing a mounting for safety equipment used by personnel working at the job site. One use of the apparatus is in relation to vertically extending utility poles which ar generally formed from wood and have gradually tapering outer surfaces with the greatest diameter thereof being at the lowermost portion thereof. Apparatus presently in use comprises an L-shaped hook held onto the utility pole by a chain and a screw-type tensioning device. It has been known that such devices are not reliable and reported cases have described where a device has slipped and the workers wind up with a stomach full of wooden splinters. In lifting steel beams into position to be attached to other steel beams, it has been customary to weld lifting hooks to the beams, but this is not desirable because of the expense and subsequent requirement for their removal. Also, there are may instances wherein the nature of the material in the object cannot be welded thereto, such as in glass fiber reinforced plastic tanks of relatively large diameters. Thus, there exists a need for apparatus for mounting load supporting equipment in a variety of locations on a variety of different sized objects.